worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Library of Labhruinn
Humble by the standards of the Great Library of Crisdean various other great libraries throughout Cartham, the Library of Labhruinn is nonetheless a respected institution within its own borders. Located in a modest two-story building in Labhruinn's High Quarter and run by Priests and Priestesses, the library holds several hundred books detailing history of the city, the region, and its citizens in its Archives. Also found within the Archives are copies of the city's charter and its various laws and regulations, maps of the city and the surrounding domain, and genealogies of prominent families. A handful of shipping and ocean charts can be found here as well, detailing currents, reefs, and shipwrecks within a fifty mile radius of the mouth of the Uiscan River. Access to any of the library's materials is restricted to its patrons, each of whom must pay a 30 Daric annual membership. Patrons gain unrestricted access to the Archives, which hold the information outlined above. Members of the city's council are given free membership upon their formal swearing in, which ends with their term. Members of House Ambersight are also given a free membership. Patrons also have supervised access to the Restricted Archives, which hold a handful of tomes dating back to the founding of the city. These last tomes, which include Elven histories, notes from previous Queens, and other moldy records, are carefully guarded by the clergy and are located in the library's basement. The clergy must escort anyone viewing them at all times. Also located in the basement are the Official Archives, which consist of various city records which are accessible only to members of House Ambersight and their closest advisors. Corentine Collection One wing of the library includes the original collection donated to the library, known as the Corentine Collection. It was the collection of the late Princess Corentine, a former Ambersight princess obsessed with her heritage. Corentine spent her life collecting these books from far and wide in hopes to prove her lineage to the Goddess. Eventually she thought she found the final resting place and mounted an expedition to the Forgotten Forest. She was never heard from again. Her collection, however, was preserved in a secret chamber in Ravenspire. A group of adventurers recovered this collection for the library, thus creating the cornerstone of the new library. Today, some say it is still the finest collection on Carthian history in all the kingdom. Spectral Protector Rumor has it that when the Corentine Collection was brought to the library, Corentinel's spirit came with it. To this day people still whisper that she may watch over the library, and he is why the librarians are so protective of the collection. Stick around the city long enough and you'll hear a tale or two of would-be thieves who have been found dead in the alleys behind the library. It's also known that the library was found intact after the attack by House Fischbach. When the librarians came back they found that several invaders had entered; but they had been mysteriously killed. Most chalk this up to an unknown librarian who stayed behind to protect the library. Some, however, say it was the Spectre of Princess Corentine protecting her collection once more. Staff The Head Librarian is a stern, arrogant Ambersight Elf by the name of Lucine Deluc, a Priestess and excellent researcher. She rules the library like a Queen, using a stout iron-headed cudgel to crack the heads of any who dare disturb the building's sacred quiet. * Lucine Deluc, head librarian * Gaspare Rivard History The library was founded by a group of like-minded people who wanted to bring a quality library experience to Labhruinn. The original staff consisted of Lady Malvolia Godfroy, famed writer Edmond Ballard and a notable librarian by the name of Cerberus Rivard. Category:Labhruinn Category:Libraries